


Spring Break

by Nataco



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco
Summary: I have no clue where it would fit in my longer story "Don't  Assume" but i love this. So enjoy it here by itself because it's pure fluff.





	Spring Break

Jules felt her thighs shaking and her body still floating on cloud nine. Her hips jerked involuntarily into the mattress as she fell forward. The arms that were helping her stay arched upwards guided her body back to the pillow. Body weight collapsed onto her back and fingers traced her shoulder. Grazing kisses made her spine tingle and she could feel goose bumps forming.

I love you. She whispered into the pillow.

She smiled searching for the hand floating next to hers. The tips of her fingertips felt icy as the grazed over cold metal. Jules ran her thumb against a patch of warm skin and hummed. She intertwined their fingers brushing her hands over the stacked rings, the solitary ones, and the empty spaces. Clasping her hand into the equally lengthy hand. God she loved these hands. Hands that had touched all over her body over and over but it always felt good. It never felt wrong or violent, even when they were rough. Even when those hands were gripping her waist as she was being bent over, biting into a pillow, and trying hard not to make any noise.

They were grown but neither of them could really afford an apartment yet. Also she had school thousands of miles away but these holiday breaks were everything. The weight shifting and a soft thud fell onto the carpet. These breaks meant these hands didn't have to leave her body or her skin for more than 24 hours at a time. This love leaves her heart full. This love always telling her how beautiful and loved she is. If she doesn't think about reality, the past, or their basic needs this is pretty perfect. Pretty perfect stares her in the face with an awkward toothy grin. She can tell their wondering why she's looking at them like that.

I love you too, her mess of a girlfriend whispered pecking her lips. Jules watched her settle next to her pulling up the thin sheet over them. Sometimes this doesn't feel real but it sure is just like the scar on her arm. She watched the way the ugly yellow street light curved over her face. Traced the movements of her lovers throat as she swallowed air. Jules watched her chest rise and fall while she listened to still breathing next to her. Jules stops looking like she's falling in love and slides her chin onto her lovers chest. She closes her eyes and whispers.

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> The lover in my head would likely be our favorite nervous mental souped mess. I'll run with this idea eventually.


End file.
